<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Best Friend by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114431">You're My Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles'>DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dialogue Prompt Fills [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley Friendship (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), Feels, Fluff, Footnotes, Friendship, Friendship Confessions, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Scene: The Ritz (Good Omens), Quote: Ngk (Good Omens), Title from a Queen Song, basically love confessions, because "you're my best friend" is synonymous for "i love you" here, friendship dialogue prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale says out of the blue, as their meal at the Ritz winds towards a tipsy conclusion. “Did I ever tell you you’re my best friend?”</p><p>(Friendship dialogue prompt fill #4.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dialogue Prompt Fills [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're My Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See prompt in end notes.</p><p>Title taken, obviously, from the Queen song of the same name. (With apologies for the unoriginality. I left this ficlet out in the Bentley during a couple weeks of writer's block, you see...)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Crowley,” Aziraphale says out of the blue, as their meal at the Ritz winds towards a tipsy conclusion. “Did I ever tell you you’re my best friend?”</p><p>Crowley narrowly avoids discorporation. “Hhhnnggghhh?” he inquires, once he can more or less breathe again.</p><p>“Oh, dear.” Aziraphale gives him an anxious look. “Good lord. Are you alright?”</p><p>“You can’t… can’t just go and <em> ssay </em> that!” Crowley protests.</p><p>“I can’t ask if you’re alright?” Aziraphale’s brow wrinkles. “Of course I can. Don’t be silly.”</p><p>Crowley sputters.</p><p><em> “Are </em> you? Alright?”</p><p>Since the angel seems committed to that question, Crowley answers, “Fine. Dandy. ‘M great.”</p><p>Aziraphale looks relieved.</p><p>There’s a minute of silence. Then, just when Crowley thinks he’s safe,<a id="return1" name="return1"></a><a href="#note1"><sup>[1]</sup></a> Aziraphale says, “Because you are.”</p><p>“Are what?”</p><p>“Great,” Aziraphale clarifies. “And my b—”</p><p>“Stop!” Crowley throws his hands out, splayed between them as if he can force the words into unspokenness.</p><p>“Why?” Aziraphale demands, and has the gall to sound both petulant and genuinely confused.</p><p>“”Cause.” Crowley scrambles for a reason.<a id="return2" name="return2"></a><a href="#note2"><sup>[2]</sup></a> <em>“‘Cause. </em>Uh. You’re drunk.”</p><p>“Not very. No more than you,” Aziraphale points out.</p><p>“Exactly!” Crowley nods emphatically. “There you go. We’re <em> both </em>drunk. Double can’t say it.”</p><p>Aziraphale frowns. “Would you prefer we sober up?”</p><p>Before Crowley can say <em> no because then you’ll realize what you said and take it back</em>, the telltale tingle of a miracle indicates that the angel is already suiting action to word.</p><p>Reluctantly, Crowley sobers up too.<a id="return3" name="return3"></a><a href="#note3"><sup>[3]</sup></a> When he dares to look, Aziraphale’s previously alcohol-induced flush is even pinker.</p><p>“Oh my,” says Aziraphale.</p><p>Crowley glances away.</p><p>“Thank you,” says Aziraphale, “for suggesting we sober up. You were quite right.”</p><p>Crowley shrugs. He’s fairly sure it wasn’t his idea. He’s also fairly sure it wasn’t a good idea.</p><p>“Because,” Aziraphale continues, “I shouldn’t be drunk when I say this.”</p><p>Crowley freezes.</p><p>“Although,” Aziraphale adds, “it’s rather harder to say it now.”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Crowley tells him, trying to slow the frantic pounding of his heart.<a id="return4" name="return4"></a><a href="#note4"><sup>[4]</sup></a> “We can just—”</p><p>“But I <em> want </em> to,” Aziraphale interrupts. “I <em> can</em>, now. I ought to have told you long ago. I’ve said enough untrue things recently. I want to say something true.”</p><p>Crowley makes the mistake of looking back at Aziraphale. Or perhaps it’s not a mistake. Regardless, he can’t turn away again.</p><p>“It <em>is</em> true,” Aziraphale says quietly. “It’s been true a long time. I’ve been on Earth long enough to know. Best friends are a rare breed and you are the best of best friends.”</p><p>“Angel…” Crowley begins.</p><p>Aziraphale raises a hand. “Oh, but that’s still not what I… well, I certainly mean it. But you’re not just <em> a </em> best friend. You’re <em> my— </em>”</p><p>An inadvertent, wordless noise escapes Crowley’s throat.</p><p>Aziraphale’s eyes flicker around, then settle back on Crowley, soft and steady and serious. “But I won’t, if it distresses you. Crowley… may I say it?”</p><p>“Ngh,” Crowley says.</p><p>Aziraphale waits.</p><p>It feels entirely possible that if Aziraphale actually says it — openly, explicitly, intentionally<a id="return5" name="return5"></a><a href="#note5"><sup>[5]</sup></a> — Crowley, Aziraphale, and/or the universe will implode.<a id="return6" name="return6"></a><a href="#note6"><sup>[6]</sup></a></p><p>On the other hand.</p><p>Crowley swallows, shivers, and meets Aziraphale’s eyes.<a id="return7" name="return7"></a><a href="#note7"><sup>[7]</sup></a> “If you want,” he croaks.</p><p>“Ah.” Aziraphale pours them both more wine.<a id="return8" name="return8"></a><a href="#note8"><sup>[8]</sup></a> Takes a sip. Sets his glass carefully down on the table.</p><p>Then he returns his attention to Crowley’s face, inhales, and says, “Crowley, you are my best friend.”</p><p>The universe does not implode. Nor does Aziraphale. Nor, remarkably, does Crowley.<a id="return9" name="return9"></a><a href="#note9"><sup>[9]</sup></a></p><p>“I know,” says Crowley. “You’re mine, too.”</p><p>Aziraphale lights up.<a id="return10" name="return10"></a><a href="#note10"><sup>[10]</sup></a> “I know.”</p><p>It’s incredibly anticlimactic.</p><p>It’s incredible.</p><p>They don’t stop smiling for a long, long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a id="note1" name="note1"></a> <sup>1 Either Aziraphale forgot what he said, or he thought better of it. Or maybe the whole thing was a drunken hallucination? It wouldn’t be the first time…<a href="#return1">[return to text]</a> </sup></p><p><a id="note2" name="note2"></a> <sup>2 Aside from <em>because you never do.</em><a href="#return2">[return to text]</a> </sup></p><p><a id="note3" name="note3"></a> <sup>3 Because as little as he wants to sober up and hear Aziraphale retract the statement, being drunk and hearing Aziraphale retract the statement would be even worse. This way, Crowley is at least marginally less likely to humiliate himself. Marginally.<a href="#return3">[return to text]</a> </sup></p><p><a id="note4" name="note4"></a> <sup>4 Expelling the alcohol from his system seems to have had a much less noticeable impact on Crowley’s clarity of mind than might have been anticipated.<a href="#return4">[return to text]</a> </sup></p><p><a id="note5" name="note5"></a> <sup>5 Saying the obvious, implicit truth indirectly is one thing. Saying it while drunk is another thing. Saying that obvious, implicit truth directly, while sober? <em>Ngk.</em><a href="#return5">[return to text]</a> </sup></p><p><a id="note6" name="note6"></a> <sup>6 Which would be a real waste, given that they only just stopped the world from ending the first time.<a href="#return6">[return to text]</a> </sup></p><p><a id="note7" name="note7"></a> <sup>7 Aziraphale does his best to meet Crowley’s eyes in return. The sunglasses make that more complicated, but Aziraphale has almost two thousand years of experience.<a href="#return7">[return to text]</a> </sup></p><p><a id="note8" name="note8"></a> <sup>8 From the bottle which, although nearly empty prior to the sobering-up, is now completely full again.<a href="#return8">[return to text]</a> </sup></p><p><a id="note9" name="note9"></a> <sup>9 Though he is in very real danger of <em>ex</em>ploding due to excessive, uncontrollable grinning.<a href="#return9">[return to text]</a> </sup></p><p><a id="note10" name="note10"></a> <sup>10 The Ritz receives several positive reviews of their new lighting scheme, much to the bafflement of the managers.<a href="#return10">[return to text]</a> </sup></p><p>Prompt: “Best friends are a rare breed and you are the best of best friends.”</p><p>I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments always seen and appreciated and tremendously motivating, if you're up for leaving any (never any pressure, however!). &lt;3 Thanks for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>